The Hidden Prince
by Hagan Son of Nike
Summary: Summary: Perseus had escaped from the Romans and the prince of Greece had been on the run ever since. Though, with the Romans searching for him and his friends traveling with him, unknown secrets were yet to be uncovered. How could Percy avenge his dead family, if he couldn't even trust his friends and they couldn't trust him...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Prologue: Going to Greece**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>Perseus had escaped from the Romans and the prince of Greece had been on the run ever since. Though, with the Romans searching for him and his friends traveling with him, unknown secrets were yet to be uncovered. How could Percy avenge his dead family, if he couldn't even trust his friends and they couldn't trust him...

**Disclaimer: **PJO and HoO belong to the troll named Rick Riordan...

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Going to Greece<strong>

Finding reasons to travel

_"Mommy! Mommy! Look!", the 7 year old girl stretched her arm, so her mother could see the tooth in her hand. With the other hand, she pointed at the new hole that had appeared in her mouth._

_The woman smiled at her daughter as she walked into their home, but it wasn't a happy smile. The girl could see a certain kind of sadness in her mother's eyes as she walked toward her. Her mother squatted in front of her daughter and hugged her._

_"Mommy? What's wrong?", the girl asked confused, sensing that something was wrong. "Did something happen?"_

_Her mother broke the hug and kissed the girl's forehead. "I'm sorry, my dear", she started, "but the king has asked me to go to Athene. I'll be leaving tomorrow."_

_The girl frowned. "But... why?"_

_"Just to check out some things over there, my dear, so don't worry. Nothing's going to happen to me, or you. People will take good care of you while I'm away, I'll make sure of that."_

_Her daughter bit her lip, but nodded. She knew that she couldn't stop her mother from going. That, she had learned from all the times her mother had had to go away. But that didn't mean she liked it. "When will you be back, mommy?"_

_Her mother smiled. "I'll be back in two weeks", she said as she hugged the 7 year old girl._

_Two weeks later, her mother didn't come back..._

Annabeth opened her eyes and sat up straight, her hands covering her eyes as she cried. It had been years since she had had such a dream about her mother's death. She'd pushed it away while working for Thalia. Could it be that she had this dream because she didn't have that distraction anymore? She sighed and walked out of her tent.

She looked up at the nightly sky and remembered how Thalia used to look up longingly at the stars when they were in sight. It had always bothered Annabeth why she would do that, since she never liked not knowing things.

The blonde sighed. She knew she wouldn't find the answer any time soon. The last couple of days, their group had been heading toward Greece, but even she didn't know why. That boy, Livius, had insisted to go there and surprisingly enough, Nico had agreed with him. Annabeth knew that they wouldn't find Thalia there - she knew her best friend far too much - and didn't want to go with them

Though, they were fugitives and somehow, their names and faces had been found out. Now, it was too dangerous for them to travel alone, so Annabeth had no choice but to stick with the group.

It was still hard to move around, though, while half of the group was still recovering from their wounds. Everyone needed all the rest they could get, especially Livius. Even if he said that he was okay, Annabeth could see him flinching from the pain when the others didn't look. Definitively _not _okay.

She walked toward the lake, but stopped in her tracks as she saw someone sitting at the edge of the lake. Silently, she pulled out her dagger and walked toward the man. Just when she was about to attack him, he looked at her. Grey and sea-green eyes locked.

Sighing, she put her dagger away. "What are you doing here, Livius?"

Livius smiled at her, before looking at the water again. "I can ask the same of you..."

Annabeth shrugged. "Couldn't sleep", she said before sitting next to him. "How about you?"

"Same", a long silence followed, though it was not awkward. Annabeth stared in front of her, already lost in thought. She remembered how broken she was when her mother had died. But that wasn't what bothered her now... It was that the only information she got about her mother's dead was that she was killed by a Greek. Who, how or why, nobody had told her.

When she'd asked those questions, they either couldn't tell her or wouldn't tell her. For a long time, she had wanted to find out what had happened with her mother, but hadn't been allowed to investigate.

As if someone was keeping her away from the truth.

But now they went to the country where her mother had died. What if she would be able to find some details about her mother's death? A question came into her mind from that thought and she looked at Livius again. "Why do you want to go to Greece? What is there that makes you want to go there so bad?"

Livius seemed startled by the questions, but soon regained his posture. He looked at Annabeth as if he was trying to make out if he could trust her or not. When he made his decision, he looked back at the lake. "While being captivated, I became friends with a Greek. He told me that there were still people who served the Greeks - not the Romans. If we can find them, maybe they could help us."

This made Annabeth frown as another question came up. "Help us with what?"

Livius stood up and whisked the dirt from his clothes. "With getting our revenge", he said before he walked away to his tent, leaving Annabeth behind, still frowning from his explanation.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN]: Hi Everyone This is the prolouge of "The Hidden Prince". **

**I (Hagan Son of Nike) just recently adopted this ****_amazeing_**** story from Just Anny. This story is th sequel to "The Hidden Gladiator" and I ****_strongly _****suggest you read it first; otherwise many things will not make sence. To find that story go to Just Anny's profile.**

**The Pairings here will still be Percabeth Jasper and Thalico nothing other then fluff. Also the Pov (Point of view) will change from time to time.**

**Other then that if you have any questions plese PM me and I will do my best to answer. Also I will try to answer all the reviews I can however that will probably start at the point of chapter seven as for now I am re-posting the original chapters. **

**Reveiw Favourite and Follow!**

**Next Chapter soon :)**

**Hagan Son of Nike**


	2. 2 Chapter 1

**Chapter 2: Chapter 1: The Search**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Search<strong>

Follow tracks and setting traps

Thalia shivered from the cold and shifted her body into a position that she hoped was more comfortable. Again though, a sharp rock prevented her from falling asleep. She felt rain dripping on her face and grunted. Thalia had hoped to be dry for the night in this cave she had discovered earlier this day, but apparently she had been wrong.

It had been a week since she had been banished from Rome and her titles had been removed from her. A week since she had had to survive in the woods with only a limited amount of food and clothes.

Figuring she wouldn't be able to sleep, Thalia stood up and sat against one of the walls. She pulled her sack toward her and grabbed an apple, the last piece of food from her former home that she had been able to take with her. After looking at it for a while, she took a bite out of it.

Since she hadn't had that much food with her in the first place, she was surprised that she'd lasted so long with the food. She was sure that her body-weight had decreased a lot, though. But with the food she got from the hunting, she couldn't complain much. Water, though, had been a problem at first. Now, she even knew a lake with sweet water.

All by all, she had grown accustomed to living in the woods. The only things that bothered her now, were her lack of sleep and the fact that she was alone all the time. Thalia took a last bite from her able, before throwing it away. There went her food-supply. _May it rest in peace..._ She knew that she would have to hunt tomorrow, but now all she could think about was sleeping.

She leaned back on the rock and when she finally was in a comfortable position, she felt her eyelids dropping. Before she fell asleep, though, she heard a voice. "Is anyone here?"

Shocked by the sudden sound, Thalia opened her eyes. When she didn't feel her bow near her, she cursed behind her breath. Then, she looked at the intruder and frowned. It was too dark to see who was there, but somehow she had the feeling she knew that voice. "Who's there?", she asked warily.

Thalia heard the person gasp. "Thalia, is that you?"

"Who are you?", Thalia asked again, "how do you know me?"

"It is you!", the person ran toward her and hugged Thalia.

She frowned, but suddenly her eyes widened. She knew this person. "Zoë?" Thalia could feel Zoë nodding on her shoulder and she returned the hug. "How are you here?", she asked confused.

"I thought I could take shelter in this cave when I saw it. I didn't think I would actually find you here... Oh, Thals, you have no idea how glad I am now that I know that you're save", Zoë explained, before breaking the hug. Then, she frowned. "What happened to you?"

Thalia frowned too. "What do you mean?", she followed Zoë's gaze to her shoulder. Now, she realized what Zoë meant. "Oh, you mean this cut?"

The girl before her nodded and gritted her teeth. "If one of those _boys _did this... Oh, I swear...", she threatened, but Thalia held both of her hand up and chuckled.

"There's no need for that Zoë. It's just from when I was running too fast yesterday. I tripped and my shoulder was cut by a bough as I fell. No need to worry", Thalia laughed as she saw Zoë relaxing her shoulders at that, "Now, let's talk about what happened..." Oh, how glad she was that she wasn't alone anymore.

* * *

><p>Zeus clenched his hands in frustration as he thought about the last couple of days. His men had been searching for Poseidon's spawn and his little <em>group <em>for days now, but still they came back with nothing. This morning though, he'd heard that they were heading east. Now, Zeus already had an idea about where they were heading: Greece.

Perseus Jackson. He had known of his existence since his birth and had been surprised once he'd heard the young Greek had survived the attack in Athene. The king had been searching for young Perseus for years now, not knowing his appearance. Why would he show up years later in Rome? And as a slave...

But he already knew the answer. Zeus knew the boy wanted his throne. After all, that would be the perfect payback for Zeus taking over Greece. The boy was a dangerous threat of this kingdom because of heritage, so he needed to be annihilated. If only his men would be able to find him and his group. "I don't want your excuses, Mars, I want you to find them_now_", Zeus demanded.

Mars gritted his teeth. "As I told you, _my lord_, we are unable to. The area is too big; they could be anywhere."

"They are heading to Greece", Zeus told him, "take as many men as you like and search the area. They can't be far with so many people. Burn villages to the ground, for all I care, just find them and _kill _them."

Mars clenched his fists, but nodded. He turned to leave, but stopped in his tracks as Zeus called for him. "Don't hold information back, Mars. I know that your son is with them, but you can't help him. You know what happens to traitors", the king warned him.

The man nodded and walked out of the throne room, leaving Zeus behind. The king of Rome was just about to leave, when a voice stopped him. "Well, well... I didn't think you would be so desperate to find them, _my lord_."

Zeus turned to the blonde and scowled at him. "What are you doing here, _Octavian_?"

The man in question ignored him and walked toward the king. "Now, I wonder why you're so desperate", he continued, "sure, they'd destroyed some buildings, killed some soldiers and rescued some slaves, but that wouldn't make the _great king_ so anxious to find him... You don't want to lose your power and someone in that group can make you lose it, am I wrong?"

Zeus narrowed his eyes at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Now, don't play dumb with me. My _resources _are extremely reliable, so I know that what I just said was true. But what keeps me thinking, though, is how everyone react will react when I tell them of your failures..."

"You're playing dangerous games here, Octavian. Do not test me..." Octavian just smirked and walked out of the throne room.

Zeus scolded himself for being so careless after he'd calmed down. He knew that Octavian was bluffing about the failure-part, trying to test him, and Zeus had gone straight into his trap.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN]:Wow two chapters in one day!? Surprising huh? Thankfully I didn't haveto spend hours wrting today as I'm only re-posting Just Anny's work for the first 6-7 chapters.**

**Anyway my e-mail is loaded with like 10 e-mails in one hour from all the Reviews/Favourites/follows!**

**To Guest: I'm glad you like the speed in this adoption. I hope I continue The Hidden Prince just as Just Anny would.**

**Anyway Thank you for reading!**

**Review Favourite and Follow!**

**Next Chapter soon :)**

**Hagan Son of Nike**


	3. 2 Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Chapter 2: Signs of Betrayal**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Signs of Betrayal<strong>

A lack of loyalty

Percy stretched his body as he stood up. Dark bags were under his eyes, indicating his lack of sleep. It had been a long time since he had gotten a good night sleep. It had gotten even worse since last week. The images of Luke dying by his hands still haunted him in his nightmares, even if he had killed before that. It was as if his life was the first innocent one he had taken. He knew that wasn't true, though.

He could remember the death of his parents well, especially his mother's. He knew for certain that Luke was the one that killed his mother, but Percy couldn't help but think that there was more to it than it seemed.

_Tell Thalia I'm sorry... _Luke's last words were the only sounds he heard in his nightmares. Not the screaming, nor the fighting sounds, only those words. It was as if only those words mattered to him. What had happened between those two?

His thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of swords clashing with each other. He frowned and walked out of his tent. At first, he couldn't see what had caused the sounds, but as he looked at his right, he saw Nico and Clarisse sparring. He rolled his eyes and walked toward them.

Nico noticed him first and smirked. "Good morn -", he was interrupted by Clarisse slashing at him with her sword. "-ing", he finished, while blocking the attack. "What was that for?!", Nico asked Clarisse.

"That was for being distracted, punk."

Nico rolled his eyes and continued sparring with the brunette, while Percy just watched them. He leaned against one of the trees, but winced when a sharp pain went through his back. He didn't change his position, though, and hoped nobody had seen him wincing. He realized he didn't have such luck, when he heard a voice behind him. "You should rest, you know. Those wounds aren't healed yet."

Percy turned and saw Annabeth looking at him with her arms crossed. He gave her a weak smile and walked toward her. He was just about to say something, when a loud voice interrupted them. "They're here!"

Travis and Connor, who were on border patrol (to insure that they weren't stealing things from other tents), ran toward them with a pair of soldiers running behind him. Annabeth rolled her eyes and pulled out her knife. More soldiers started to appear all around them and Percy realized they were surrounded. He cursed behind his breath in Greek and pulled out his own sword - the one that he still had from fighting in the Colosseum.

The soldiers didn't attack though, but seemed to wait for the others to join Annabeth and Percy. When everyone was there, Percy felt a strong urge to just attack the soldiers, but Annabeth held him back. He looked at her questioningly, but Annabeth didn't say anything to him. Instead, she addressed the soldiers. "Where is you superior?"

For a while, no one answered. Until a man in golden armor stepped forward. He held a great amount of authority, though Percy didn't know who he was, until Frank muttered something next to him. "Father..." Percy frowned and widened his eyes soon after. Earlier, he had heard from Frank that his father was one of the generals of Rome; Mars. _But why would a general be out here in the woods?_

"Why are you here?", Annabeth asked the man, who was just smiling at them. She was probably thinking the same thing as Percy, he realized. "Clearly not to kill us, otherwise we would already be dead." Percy raised an eyebrow at that.

Mars just kept smiling. "I have a proposition for you."

* * *

><p>Jason rolled his eyes at Leo's antics and kept eating, totally ignoring Leo's cries for help when he sat next to him. "Please, Jace... At least give me one chance to talk to Reyna. She just won't talk to me!", he threw his hands in the air in exasperation, "and I know she's all over me and my hotness..."<p>

When Jason finally finished his meal, he looked at his best friend. He could see the desperation in his eyes and sighed. "You know how Reyna is. She's rejected you five times already... You have absolutely no chance with her." It was a bit harsh, but it was the truth.

Leo pouted and left the table again. When Jason saw he was approaching Reyna again, he rolled his eyes. _He just won't learn_...

He also left the table and went to the throne room. He still had to talk to his father about the recent events. But just when he was about to open the door, he heard voices from inside the room. One of them, he realized, was his father's. He leaned his back against the door and tried to hear what the voices were saying.

"- eard of them?", his father asked.

"Not yet, my lord, but we're working on it"

"Work harder!", Jason could hear the anger in his father's voice, "I want Mars here, _now_. He will pay for this treachery." This made the prince frown. Mars was one of the highest respected generals of Rome - not as influential as Atlas, but still - so why would he commit treason? It made absolutely no sense.

"Will be done, my lord", the second voice said. He could hear somebody walking toward the door, as a sign that the other person was leaving the room. Jason looked for a place to hide and saw another door. He ran toward it, opened the door and entered the room. He leaned against the closed door and heard the footsteps going more and more silent. When he knew that he was safe, he looked inside the room.

What he saw made his blood boil in anger.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN]: According to Just Anny this chapter was 'one of the worst' and 'shortest' she's done. Even though she didn't care for it I still did. Anyway its not much of a cliffhanger because you guys can simply look at the story on her profile to see what happens next but I guess it will do.**

**For now I will probably just update daily so I might have my first chapter that i write ready when I re-post all of Anny's original chapters.**

**To PJOHOOFan: I was upset as well when Anny said she was putting this story up for adoption, I hope I meet your expectations to continue this stoy well.**

**If you guys have any questions or comments please review or PM me.**

**Review Favourite and Follow!**

**Next Chapter soon :)**

**Hagan Son of Nike**


	4. 4 Chapter 3

**Chapter 4: Chapter 3: Hunting for War**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Hunting for War<strong>

What you would do to reach your goals

Percy saw Frank narrowing his eyes at the man before them. "What are you talking about, _father_?", Percy could sense the hate underneath Frank's words. _What could have happened between those two? _The more he asked himself that, the more he realised that he actually knew nothing about his companions. But then again, they knew nothing about him either.

Mars narrowed his eyes at his son, too. "You do not speak that tone to me, young man. You know I've saved your life many times. Be glad I'm willing to help you now, since you did nothing in return."

Frank gritted his teeth, but before he could give a nasty reply that would surely escalate into a fight that wouldn't end well, Annabeth interrupted them. "I'm sorry to interrupt you, but what do you mean with helping us, general Mars?" How she learned to talk so diplomatic, Percy didn't know, but it sure was helpful. At least this way they wouldn't get in a shouting match.

The general turned to Annabeth. "Exactly as I said it. I'm going to help you with not getting caught by soldiers." Percy narrowed his eyes at the general, just like Frank. He didn't trust the guy one bit. But then again, they did need help. He looked at Annabeth, could see her brains cracking as she thought of every possibility and smiled. He loved it when she became like this. _Wait. Loved?!_

"What's the catch?", Annabeth asked, interrupting Percy's mental frustration. "Helping us would mean helping fugitives. That's committing treason. Why would you, one of the great generals of Rome, risk your title for us?"

He smiled, as if he knew that she would ask that question. "Annabeth Chase, you're so much like your mother. Always wanting to know more than what's good for you", Annabeth narrowed her eyes at that, clearly angry that he dared to talk about her mother. Percy didn't know who she was or what had happened to her, but clearly it was a sore subject. _Mental note: never mention Annabeth's mother._

"Just answer my question", Annabeth pushed, while clenching her fists and gritting her teeth. He could almost see a grey aura of anger around her.

Mars still smiled. "Alright then, daughter of Athena, I'll tell you why: I want you to start a war. As simple as that."

"Why?"

"Isn't that obvious? Zeus' actions are killing Rome from the inside and outside. The only way to save Rome, is to make sure that his reign will come to an end and seeing how eager he is to find your little group, you are able to do that. If you get killed, Rome would be lost."

"How are we able to do such a thing?", Michael spoke up.

"You can ask that to the slaves you rescued, since the king demanded me to kill one of them, just before you all created that chaos. Now, do we have an agreement, or not?" Annabeth agreed to Mars' words, even so reluctantly. Others just grumbled a 'yes', or just said nothing, like Frank and Percy, who was still thinking about Mars' words. It was probably him that Zeus wanted to kill. _Great..._

Mars nodded and smiled. "Alright then. I'll leave 10 soldiers with you on your journey to Greece and I'll return to Rome so no one will suspect my actions", after that, he left.

* * *

><p>An arrow hissed through the air and pierced the deer's eye, killing the animal instantly. "Got it!", Thalia called out as she approached the dead animal. Zoë walked out of the bushes and smiled.<p>

"Nice one, Thals. You've actually gotten better. I didn't know you got it in you", she said before taking out her hunting knife and removing the deer's skin. Thalia looked away when the smell reached her nose. Then, she realised something.

"So, you doubted my capabilities?", Thalia narrowed her eyes at her friend. Zoë realised what she had said, held up her hands - that were now covered with blood - and shook her head frantically. The former-princess cracked up at the sight, while Zoë just frowned at Thalia's reaction.

"Why are you laughing?" Thalia just shook her head, unable to answer Zoë's question. Oh, how she missed teasing Zoë...

A silver arrow pierced the tree next to Thalia's face and she stopped laughing. She looked at Zoë, who thought the same thing as she did, and reached for her bow. "Who's there?", Thalia called out. Her eyes scanned their surroundings until multiple people appeared. Surprisingly enough, they were all girls around their age and were all wielding weapons - a rare sight, but something that made Thalia smile inwardly. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

A girl around 20 years old walked forward. She had auburn hair and silver eyes, which made her look much more intimidating than someone of her age would look. The silver bow in her hands helped too, though. "I could ask you the same thing. Since this is our hunting territory, we should be the ones asking you that. Now, lower you weapons."

Reluctantly, they both did what she asked. Thalia knew they wouldn't win a fight against so many people. "My name is Thalia", she introduced, "and this is Zoë. Now, who are you?"

The 20 year old smiled at her words. "My name his Artemis and these are my hunters."

* * *

><p><strong>[AN]: Why hello Humans! Here is chapter four. I hope you liked this chapter!**

**There's not much else to say here but I hoped you liked this one. Remember People-please review. Even though this story has many followers and favourites (for the time its been up.) Reviews mean more. Just say what you liked (or didn't like) or just say something like 'good job!' Or you could give advice. **

**I try to respnd to all reviews.**

**If you guys have any questions or comments please review or PM me.**

**Review Favourite and Follow!**

**Next Chapter soon :)**

**Hagan Son of Nike**


	5. 5 Chapter 4

**Chapter 5: Chapter 4: Frustrations and Trust**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Frustrations and Trust<strong>

Not knowing what to think anymore

As Mars had said, 10 soldiers remained at the campsite, but seeing glares everyone sent them, Percy knew that they wouldn't be accepted by the others. So, no introductions whatsoever. Not that Percy minded that, but the silence after the general's visit was killing him. Not only was everybody staring at those soldiers, but also at Nico, Hagan and him.

Percy knew that it had something to do with what Mars had said about Zeus wanting to kill him - even if the others didn't know that, he suspected that they all had an idea, especially Annabeth. Not that it wasn't logical that they would think that way, but he couldn't shake the feeling that Mars hadn't just said that because he wanted to inform them about it.

He sighed and walked away from his spot near the fire. The silence and the staring was getting on his nerves, so he figured it would be better if he would be alone. Even so, he could still feel the stares they were giving him behind his back.

Before he knew it, he was sitting on a rock and looking over the lake. The feeling that the water gave him, helped him relax. For as long as he could remember, water always had that effect on him. Even in the times from before the attack on Athene. A smile appeared on his face as he thought about the fights he had with his father about becoming the heir of Greece. Back then, he had always fled to the river near the palace, so he would be left alone.

At least everything was peaceful, back then. No fighting, no pain, no stabbing behind someone else's back... He sighed again and thought about what had happened earlier again. Not that he didn't appreciate the help, but it was pretty much forced upon them. If they had refused, Mars would've probably killed them, or taken them to the king. Annabeth had probably figured that out too, seeing how she had agreed so fast.

He still didn't trust her completely, though. Even if they didn't know anything about his past, he also didn't know anything about their's. How she had reacted when Mars had mentioned her mother, made him wonder about her past. Heck, he didn't even know why she would even help slaves like them.

"Didn't think I would find you here", Percy turned and looked at Frank, who was walking toward him. He gave him a small smile, before his gaze returned to the water in the lake. In the corner of his eyes, he could see Frank sitting next to him. "So, what's up?"

"Great way to start a conversation", Percy noticed, "but I'm fine, you?"

Frank shrugged. "I'm fine."

Percy sighed in the silence that followed. Just when he thought he would get rid of that killing silence, here it was again. So, he decided to kill the silence by asking the question that was on his mind ever since that conversation with Mars. "What happened between you and your father?"

"It's none of your business." And with that, Frank left, leaving a very frustrated Percy behind. He knew that the trust was completely gone now and he hated it.

* * *

><p>Piper was finally done with cleaning up Jason's room, when said person ran into the room. Startled, Piper almost dropped the vase she had just cleaned. She turned to the prince and frowned. He looked pale, as if he had just seen a ghost, and was panting heavily. "What's wrong?" He grabbed her into a embrace, leaving Piper clueless about why her Jason was acting like this.<p>

When he finally broke the hug, he surprised her by saying: "You have to get out of here." Piper's eyes widened, but before she could reply, he kissed her. The kiss was loving and sweet... and short. Before she could deepen it, Jason broke the kiss and searched frantically around the room.

"What are you doing? What's going on?", Jason finally looked at her, saw the confusion in her eyes and sighed.

"Like I said, you have to get out of here. It's not safe for you here", with that, he took a small blanket from his closet and put it in a bag. He muttered something about needing clothes. After taking Piper's hand, he took her out of the room with him. He started running, but Piper could stop him just in time.

"Come on Jason, tell me what's going on!", she demanded. "Why isn't it safe? Tell me something!" She was getting more and more frustrated by every second. She knew that something had happened with Jason that made him ask this way. And what was that about her not being safe here? As far as she knew, within the palace in Rome was probably the safest place on earth at the moment.

Jason finally stopped, probably knowing that Piper wasn't going anywhere if she didn't know the reason behind it. "They have been spying on us."

Piper frowned. "What do you mean?"

The prince sighed and pulled her into Thalia's old chambers, knowing nobody would be there. "Exactly as I said it. When I went into that room, I saw pieces of papyrus, which contained parts of our conversation. Like what you've told me about Nico and such..."

Piper's eyes widened, before she frowned. "Why is it not safe for me, then?", she asked, ignoring that she didn't know what he meant with 'that room'.

"Don't you see it?! After Thalia, they want me gone so there will be no heir to the throne. That's why they were spying on us; so that this information can be used against me."

"I still don't see what that has to do with me."

After Piper said that, Jason kissed her again. This time far more passionate, but still too short for Piper's liking. "I love you", he said after he broke the kiss. "But because of that, they will come after you, rather than me, since you're an easier target. You have to go, Pipes, otherwise they'll kill you."

* * *

><p><strong>[AN]: And thats a wrap! Heres chapter 4! I hope you guys like it!**

**To Anny: Thank You! I hope I your previous followers/favourites will check it out. Also be ready for a possible e-mail n the future :P**

**To Fantomfaire: Thank you! I couldn't let a story like this go to waste. I hope you enjoy the fuuture chapters to come!**

**If you guys have any questions or comments please review or PM me.**

**Review Favourite and Follow!**

**Next Chapter soon :)**

**Hagan Son of Nike**


	6. 6 Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Arrival**

An unexpected turn to all but one

It was night when they arrived at the city. It was small, in comparison to Athene or Rome, and Percy could feel the Roman taste that they had given the Greek city after conquering it. Even though that was the case, Percy felt more at home in this city than in any others he had visited. Except for Athene, of course.

"Let's find a place to stay", he said while turning to the others, who just nodded. He sighed. After their encounter with Mars, everyone had basically closed up to each other. He wondered if that had been the general's true intention. Even though those soldiers had been a great help while fighting off all those robbers earlier, Percy had no doubt that Mars was planning something. And that something wasn't just a war.

"What about that place?", Percy followed the direction of Connor's finger and found himself staring at a building that looked like it was an inn. They could hear loud music when they got nearer, even if most people would've been sleeping around this time.

Annabeth, who had naturally taken over the role of being their leader, nodded and walked toward the inn. Percy heard a few shouts in Greek before the door opened and a man was kicked out of the building. Clearly drunk, the man shouted a few curses while he _tried _to walk steadily toward his home.

They gave each other a few questioning looks. Percy saw Nico looking at him intently, as if trying to get Percy to explain what the man had said. Percy shook his head and followed Annabeth, who started to walk toward the inn again. When she opened the door, they were met with a stench that could only belong to pigs. Percy could see three men ogling one of the female waiter's ass and snorted. These men were definitively pigs.

Annabeth walked to the counter and tried to get the attention of the inn master, who was talking with one of his costumers. When he finally saw here, he walked toward the group and eyed them carefully.

"We are looking for rooms where we can stay the night", Annabeth said in Latin, which probably wasn't a good idea.

The man narrowed his eyes at her. "_Romans are not allowed in this inn. Get out_", he said in Greek while pointing at the door.

Annabeth, obviously not knowing Greek, frowned. "What did you say?"

"_I said, get out!"_, the man was getting angrier every second. Percy frowned. He knew that the man refused to speak Latin, which confused him. Even though they were in Greece, the country was still a part of the Roman Empire. Unless…

Percy looked at Nico, who had been looking at Percy since the conversation between Annabeth and the man had started. He sighed. They really needed a place to stay and since they were a rather large party, it was very difficult to get that. And revealing he was Greek, wouldn't say that much about his well-guarded secret. Percy walked to Annabeth and put a hand on her shoulder, making her turn to look at him. "Step back, I got this."

She frowned, but did what he said. Percy looked at the man and gave him a smile. _"I'm sorry for my friend. She doesn't know how to speak Greek." _The man gave him an intrigued stare, while he could feel his 'friends' glaring holes in his back. _"We are looking for a room."_

"_Why would I, young man? Even though you can speak my language, doesn't mean I would let you stay. As far as I can see, you and your friends are still Roman and Romans are not welcome here."_

_"Why won't you let Romans in?"_

_"They have done nothing good for this country. If I let you and your friends in, fights will definitively occur and I will lose my costumers. Now go, before I kick you out like I did with Gerces back there." _

Percy frowned and leaned over the counter. _"We are fugitives from Rome. Don't offend the gods for refusing our stay here." _Percy knew that Greeks were far more influenced by their faith. Most of the things that they did was to peace the gods, so their lands and families would get blessed by the gods in return. Refusing the gods would offend them, which could only lead to bad luck.

The man narrowed his eyes at them. _"You know nothing about our gods. After you Romans took over our country, you switched ours with your own. Leave or you won't see the light of the day again as you will be resting in the Underworld."_

Percy gritted his teeth and grabbed the man by his shirt, pulling him over the counter so he could whisper in his ears. _"I know everything about your gods, since they are mine as well."_

_"Then why are you traveling with those Romans? Not to mention that you have soldiers with you too, I see." _Percy turned his head, so that he could see the ten soldiers of Mars at the entrance – a few feet behind Hagan, who was the last one of their group – causing a ruckus to stir. There were already a few men walking there way.

_"As I said, we're fugitives. Leave those soldiers at the streets as they are not my friends, but the others will stay here with me if you let us"_, he said hastily. _"Kill the soldiers if you must." _Percy knew that this was a risk, but he had to take it. It was time to make decisions and he wasn't going to follow a Roman general such as Mars into battle.

The man hesitated and glanced at the soldiers who were already fighting with his costumers. Seeing that Percy's friends did nothing to help them, he made his decision. _"Come with me and take your friends. But I want to speak with you when you're settled. Alone." _

Percy nodded and gave the man a sack of drachmae, which he stole from those robbers earlier. He had been surprised at first when he had seen it, but figured he would have needed it later. That guess had apparently been right.

He followed the man to the back and gestured his friends, who were eying him suspiciously – except for Nico – to follow him. While he walked up the stairs, he could hear the fighting coming to an end.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN]: Are you guys exited? The next chapter will be (wait for it…) MY VERY OWN!**

**Anyway I hope I do it well. The next update will probably be in 1-3 days as i want to re-read what Anny already has and plan out what I am going to do. Hopefully after that I can have frequent updates. I hope you guys like the next chapter!**

**To Lmb111514: I'm glad you are as exied as I am for the future chapters. Thank you for the faith, I hope to do as well as Anny and I'm glad you think I can! J**

**To Vixen1994: Not quite sure what you mean about Hellen of Troy but I'm glad you like the story so far!**

**If you guys have any questions or comments please review or PM me.**

**Review Favourite and Follow!**

**Next Chapter soon J**

**Hagan Son of Nike**


	7. 7 Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 The Confrontation**

A Talk and a Turn

Percy cautiously followed the man leaving his friends behind. As the innkeper hobbled over to the corner of the inn for a more private talk Annabeth had an intence glare focoused at Percy. He gulped and prepared to talk to the man.

_"Who are you really?" _The man said_. "As I said before, we're fugitives!" _

The man scanned him gain with a suspisous look in his eye.

_"You and your friends may stay here. However; those soldiers will have to go." _Percy answered, _"I understand, let us stay the night and we will be gone by morning."_

_"You better be…" _the man muttered.

A shiver ran up Percy's spine. He could feel hot raspy breathing on his neck. Quickly he spun around, wondering what was wrong.

When he turned he saw a strange sight. An old man was bowing before him.

_"My lord! My lord!" _ What is going on? Percy was very confused at this. _"I knew you were alive" _

In Latin quickly followed by the same in Greek the old man yelled to the inn, "All hail Poesidon, King of Greece!"

Immediately Percy felt like his eardrums were going to burst. He of course started to deny the old man. "I am not Poesidon!" Yet after seeing the sadness creep back up in evryones faces he ammended himself.

"No I am not the King! But I am Perseus hier to the throne!" As soon as he said that he wished he hadn't.

He scanned the room only four of Mars' soldiers were still here yet they all turned on him with fury. All exept one. Frank was still alive and tried to help Percy.

As the soldiers started to attack the inn became an indoor riot. Food and drink was flying, curse were yelled and weapons were drawn.

A large man in a roman uniform (one of the soldiers) advanced on Percy. He used a dagger to attack.

Unfortunately the young prince was already cornered. Out of pure instinct he blindly kicked the man. It paid off. He had nailed the soldier in his right wrist which made him drop his weapon.

Even with this stroke of luck it only made the man angrier. He ran at percy fists swinging he was hit hard in the neck and then saw something that made him smile. Frank had a knife in hand and just killed the soldier.

Then Percy knew that despite thier differnces the two young men could count on each other.

Just as the remaining men were knocked inconsius city gaurds came in.

The old man that gave thema way also saved them. He took the mto the back where he moved a table aside. Below was a trapdoor.

Instantly Percy called his freinds over and gstured fort hem to go.

Annabeth resisted. "First you are apparently a prince, and now you want us to go underground? No way! I left to find Thalia and save you guys but not for a possible dead end with Death!"

Instead of Arguing Percy simply replied with "I'm sorry for the confusion, I'll explain evrything later! Just go!"

And with that they all jumped through the hole and started to run through a tunnel.

* * *

><p>"What do you suppose is here?" Nico asked, "I don't know but I hope its safe." Percy replied.<p>

As they ran Percy thought about what had happened. He was captured and made a slave he killed people to live. He saw his friends die. Thalia asked Annabeth to free them or more specifically Nico. Zeus was a power hungry idiot who wanted to kill evryone. Mars wanted them to start a war.

"Guys I see I lght up ahead" Hagan said as he was leading the way. "Great that could just be a prison!" Annabeth argued. "Come on guys" said Nico "We don't know what it is until we're there. Besides can it relly be worse then an inn full of drunk people and soldiers of Rome?" Percy decided to cut in "No, not really, can we just keep going though?" "Why not" Annabeth answerd.

Annabeth was mad. She was supposed to be finding Thalia by now not helping all the slvaes even if one was a long lost prince. Really all she wanted was a break. Seriously, ever since her mom died things were tough. She had to be a maid to Thalia all the time even though they were best friends it was still tough. She thought this big escape could be all she needed to become a philosepher. Or A fighter. Maybe both. Who knows? But she definately did not want to have to deal with the Roman Empire her whole life.

Eventually the tunnel entered into a huge cavern lit by candles and torches. A man yelled something.

Almost immediately thier little group was surronded. Men and surprisingly women on all sides.

" Well what do we do with them?" one guy said. "The boss always says to put newcomers in the cells until she meets with them." Another man answered. "Yea your right! So thats what we do."

Quickly they were herded into a cell land Frank asked where they were.

"You my friend," one person said. Another one finished for him "Are in the resistances headquarters."

* * *

><p>Piper was pacing Jason's room. "What do you mean they'll kill me? I'm technically just your maid." " I know" said Jason, "but I care about you-no, Love you and they'll use you against me. You have to go!"<p>

"I can't just leave you though!" Piper was frusterated. She couldn't just leave. She would be safe but it would be worse for Jason.

"fine then We'll both go" Jason ammended. "Deal" said Piper.

"Well what are you waiting for" she cotinued, "lets go!"

And despite thier difficult situation jason couldn't help but smile.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN]: Sorry its a little short I just really wanted to post this fast! I hope you guys like it as it the first chapter I did on my own. Please let me know about any suggestions of how to fit Anny's style. I tried to write like her and keep the format she had.**

**To PJoHoOFan: Well Here is the 'UPDATE!' I hope you like it!**

**To Guest: Your welcome! Also thank you for the encouragement it means alot! :D**

**If you guys have any questions, comments or suggestions please review or PM me.**

**Review Favourite and Follow!**

**Next Chapter soon J**

**Hagan Son of Nike**


	8. 8 Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 The Resistance**

**The surprising Leader**

Annabeth's mind was reeling. Threre was a resitance, against the Roman Empire? Honestly it wasnt _that _ surprising, after all this was Greece. The previous home of the best scholoars and warriors, not to mention carftsmen. She had to admit it was probably unavoidable for Greece to rebel.

What actually confused her was the revealation that one of the men let slip; A women was incharge of this whole operation. To Annabeth women were equels to men of course, that wasn't the astonishing part, the problem was, in most of the world men were held superior; so how was a women in charge of this?

While she was mulliing this over Nico spoke his mind. "Why would you inprison us right away? We haven't even done anything-in fact we're all fugitives from Rome!"

"Yea!" Hagan cut in, "What right allows you to do this? If anything we are on your side, some of us are even former slaves!"

A large man walked to the bars of the cell. "well you see," he said, "We can't verify who you are, plus the boss always says 'when someone new arrives let me interogate them before anything else, I'll decide what to do then'. So you see we are just following orders no matter how pure your intentions are."

Annabeth shared a look with Percy, "we understand-however, we must meet with this _boss_ immediately after all we have better things to do then st around here all day…" As she did this Annabeth casually pulled out her knife and started to inspect it.

As she hoped that semmed to surprise the men, they didn't expect her to have a weapon, much less threaten them.

"I'm afraid we can't help you yet miss, the boss is on a mission collecting intelligence from the local military, it could take the whole day,"

At that very moment a few soldiers burst through the doors. "Everyone!" one of them yelled, "Shes here, look alive!" Finally Annabeth thought, now we'll get some answers. And then a women walked in.

She was tall around the height of king Zeus, with brown hair curling down to her mid-back. Her face was hard, a stern expression with a bit of boredom, but the surprising thing-Peircing grey eyes. They mirrored Annabeth's just as calculating-just as inteligent. It unnerved her, where had she seen this women before? It was somewhere in her past… But where?

* * *

><p>Dyalan Faced Octavian. "Ok I helped you get rid of Thalia what else do you want from me?" The Pale man chuckled, "That? If I am to be emperor we need to get rid of Jason to."<p>

"Fine, but how do I do that?" Ocatvian smiled coyly. "Ohoho, you think that you are doing this? No, no, no. I'll handle this, then maybe I'll let you go."

Dylan let out a sigh of relief as Octavian left the room. All this work for one mistake. What could he do to stop Octavian? Probably nothing, but if something comes up Dylan would be the first to take advantage of it!

Back in the throne room Zeus was annoyed. His son Jason had fled Rome. Why would he do that? Surely he knew that Zues wouldn't banish him as well, right? But he knew why, it had to do with that girl, of course it did.

Octavian entered the room. "My lord, is something wrong?" Despite his tone Zeus knew that he didn't have honest intentions, Octavian never did. He decided it was best to lie. "Of course not Octavian" he said forcing a smile "Everything is fine I was just about to call the royal gaurd to send them after Jason." Octavian smirked, "Really evrything is fine? We both know you're troubled _King Zeus_."

"The boy, Perseus-Hes alive and you have to pay for it. And now with Jason gone too, your bloodline will leave the throne forever I'm afraid… You know that girl she's a traitor, clearly working for the resistance. Mark her head for a price and then, Jason will be found and cn be contained. Nothing to worry about then eh?"

* * *

><p>The women wlked past the line of soldiers. "Men we now know that princess Thalia is with the Hunters. We must use this to our advantage. Now can someone tell me who theese people are!"<p>

"Ma'am yes Ma'am!" Another Man walked up from his place in the line. "They came from the tunnel and claim to be fugitives we put them in the cells until you arrived, what should we do with them?"

The mystery lady inspeced the prisinors. She saw the dark haired skiny boy who she knew to be the son of Hades, interesting. The boy with green eyes had an air of quiet confidence about him and she recognized him as the onewho defeated hercules. A young Brown haired boy stood about a head shorter then the rest with a look of a strong willed person. She also noticed a large young man in an old Roman military outfit, how odd. Lastly she saw a very familiar face, grey eyes _her_ grey eyes. Blond hair and tall for her age. She couldn't be the villige was overthrown soon after she left…

She steeled her nerves. Nothing could be said until she was positives. "So… Fugitives eh? Give me your names and story of how you escaped, right away!" The blond stepped forward, "Before that what about the safety that you won't do anything, how can we be sure you aren't actually working for Rome? We need proof that whatever we say can't be used against us."

Both women stood firm, grey on grey. Glares exactly the same. The green eyed boy stepped forward as a diplomat. "How about this we tell you our story if you swear by the gods not to harm us. Then you explain who you are."

"Very well, explain." When the boy was done explaining what happened since he was captured she smiled inwardly. "Alright we 'the resistance' are an organization to take down Rome and build Greece up again. For now please follow my soldiers to your rooms"

When they all turned to leave she said something. "Not you Annabeth, I want to talk to you."

* * *

><p><strong>[AN]: Ok who can guess who the boss is? I'm sorry for the long wait but i have been sick lately plus had a few tests in school and had to study for them. Anyway I'll try to update next on the weekend.**

**To Lmb111514: Thanks, and yes she did recognize percy just not in the way you expected… Anyway thanks for the Jasper part and good call on the gender. That prooves that you read all of chapter 7, yay!**

**To PJOHoOFan: Thanks to you also, sorry for the wait on this UPDATE but the next one should be in one-four days most likely two-three. Not quite sure what you mean about his 'amazing greek skills' but let me kno wand I'll try to ad dit in.**

**To Hunting Starlight: Everyone run! I am on fire! (I think… :P)**

**To: XxBanewolvesliveagainxX: Why thank you! *does sophisticated english bow* lol :D**

**P.S. Sorry about the cliffhanger although I think most of you can guess who the leader is anyway...**

**If you guys have any questions, comments or suggestions please review or PM me.**

**Review Favourite and Follow!**

**Next Chapter soon J**

**Hagan Son of Nike**


End file.
